


Wholesome Domestic Stormpilot Fluff

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cab Driver Poe, Corgi BB-8, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor car crashes, Nerdy movies, Romance, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Just a bit of domestic fluff.  Written before the Last Jedi and the feels that produced.





	Wholesome Domestic Stormpilot Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago, before I ever considered posting anything. I found it on my google drive yesterday. It's sweet and fluffy.  
> Enjoy!

Poe woke groggily to BB-8 yapping at him. The corgi bounced on its hind legs, trying, and failing miserably, to get up onto the bed where his owner had passed out soon after returning home. The second thing the cab driver heard was someone knocking on his door. He stumbled out to answer it, and groaned when he saw who it was. BB pushed against the back of his legs, trying to get out to say hello to his second-favorite human. Finn stood outside, wearing the jacket Poe had given him when he’d had nothing besides a black and white uniform. He was wearing a tie and dress clothes beneath it.

“I’m so sorry, I totally forgot about the date,” Poe apologized before the other man could say anything. He wondered how long his boyfriend had been waiting. Out of all the days… This was the first time Finn was going to try to take them out for something new, rather than the other way around.

“That’s okay. If you hurry to get ready, I’m sure we can still make our reservation,” Finn said, sounding terribly optimistic. There was nothing Poe wanted to do less right now than struggle into a fancy shirt that would be tight around the shoulders and sit in a fancy, uncomfortable chair all through dinner. His apprehension must have been clear on his face, because Finn’s own expression fell in mirror. “You don’t want to go?”

“I- I do, I promise,” Poe protested. “Just… Not tonight. I’m sorry; I know it was hard for you to get a table but-”

“Would ordering takeout and watching a movie be better?” Finn asked gently, not a dash of hurt in his voice.

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually,” his boyfriend agreed, a tired but genuine smile parting his lips as he opened the door wide for his boyfriend to come in. BB even seemed to sense that butting in now would be interrupting something, and though the path was now open for him to go lick Finn, he went off to get a drink of water instead. The little dog was smarter than people, other than Poe, gave him credit for. “You’re not disappointed though? I mean, you got all dressed up and everything.”

“No, I don’t care about that,” he assured. “I just want to spend time with you, and if you aren’t going to have fun if we go out, then there’s no point in going. You look beat anyway. Long day?”

“You could say that,” Poe agreed, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to release some of the tension and pain held there. “I got in a wreck.” Instantly Finn’s hands were around his waist, pulling him close, in an automatic reaction to worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the cabbie assured him, leaning into a broad shoulder. He relaxed even more into his boyfriend’s arms when a strong hand came up and began to massage the nape of his neck. “Crashes are an occupational hazard to spending eight hours a day on the road. Some asshole rear-ended me is all, it wasn’t much more than a fender-bender, but then he ran off before the cops could arrive or I could get his insurance info. My boss is the one that nearly killed me.”

“Didn’t you leave New York to get away from all that?” Finn himself had only heard stories of the Big Apple, never having been there himself. Pittsburg was more than large enough for him.

“More because I couldn’t afford the rents anymore. There are jerks everywhere, I guess.”

“Well, not in this apartment,” Finn comforted. “I’ll call in dinner. Anything in particular you want?”

“Chuchitos,” he replied. The word was so familiar to Poe, as it was his mother’s signature dish before she died, that he didn’t consider that it might be a complete mystery to his boyfriend until he saw the confused expression on his face. “It’s a kind of Guatemalan tamale,” he explained.

“Uh, sorry to disappoint, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to find those. At least not quickly, or at any place that does deliveries.” That was one disadvantage of leaving New York and its diversity of food. “We could go look for them some other time, but would anything else be acceptable for now?” Finn sounded genuinely distressed, as if the cabbie would be upset after he had called off going out. Poe decided to go easy on the guy.

“Something spicy,” was his only qualification. Finn ordered them Chinese off the menu on the fridge, getting some kind of hot chicken and pork for Poe and some bland sesame noodles and other mild dishes for himself. He was still getting used to food more exotic than roast chicken. After hanging up, he went and waited on the couch while his boyfriend knelt before the tv flipping through his DVD collection.

“I’m thinking sci-fi. Attack the Block or Ex Machina?”

“Whichever you want.” Finn hadn’t heard of either, much less watched them. The only experience he had with film were the religious movies, which he now realized had bordered on propaganda, at the orphanage. Anything else had been deemed sacrilegious. Poe slipped Attack the Block into the disk slot on his DVD player before retreating back to the couch. He sank into it with a wince at his sore shoulders. Now that he didn’t think he could ruin date night any more than he already had, he gave up on disguising his pain, and the younger man noticed. He thought for barely a second before kneeling on the couch beside his boyfriend and beginning to massage his shoulders. Poe let out a pleased moan. Instantly Finn froze. Without any experience in the matter, he didn’t know the difference between the noises made when hurt left the body and when pain was being caused.

“No, it felt good,” Poe explained. “Please, keep going.” The massage continued, though a little hesitantly, and he moved only to hit mute as previews started to play on the tv. “Where’d you learn to do this? I thought the First Order was pretty strict about the no-touching thing.” The militarized orphanage Finn had grown up in seemed to be pretty strict about a lot of things.

“Late night television, when I couldn’t sleep,” Finn replied.

“Well, you’re very good at it,” Poe said appreciatively. His muscles felt a lot better, though he knew they would likely still be kinda sore later. A bath might be in order as well. He had always loved the weightless feeling of being submerged with water anyway. He figured it was the next best thing to space. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Poe left the sound off even as the movie began to play. The only noise was the occasional hitch in his breath when Finn’s hands smoothed out a knot in his muscles. BB waddled over on his short little legs and the massage was briefly interrupted as his owner leaned down to scoop up the corgi. He passed on the massage to the dog, who panted happily. Poe himself was too dignified for that, but he did lean back into every touch. 

When there was another knock on the door, Finn jumped up to get it so his boyfriend wouldn’t have to disrupt his dog. He brought back the bag of boxes of food back to the couch and began unpacking them. Poe took the chicken, and as long as he kept plying Beebee with little pieces of meat, the dog sat still enough that they could use him as a table. Half the stuff they balanced on his back, and the rest in Finn’s lap where he sat next to them.

Finn wasn't particularly adept at chopsticks, and kept dropping noodles in his lap.

“Here, let me,” Poe said, taking pity on him and placing his own chopsticks with a piece of chicken between them into his mouth. He fed his boyfriend until the appeal of his lips became too much and the food and the movie were both forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day.


End file.
